We're expecting
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: On Dino Zord Island, mating season is over and the male and female pair of zords are expecting to be parents. Cheyenne doesn't know this until she and her friends see her female t-rex zord, Rexa, laying eggs.
1. What's wrong with Rexa?

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey. Glad you're liking Dino Charge: The Final Battle so far. Can't wait for the new episode of Power Rangers Dino Supercharge on Saturday. This time, this fan fic is based on Power Rangers: Dino Supercharge and I invented a way for each dino zord to have one male and female so that they can produce and have babies.**

Hi. I'm Cheyenne Navarro. Daughter of Tyler Navarro. My mom is Kendall Morgan.

Today, after school, me and my friends are going to hang out at the Dino Bite Café.

As we were taking the long way around, all of a sudden, we heard a loud ROARRRRR!

We then went around the corner and saw my female t-rex zord, Rexa, standing on her hind legs. I then walked to the front of her.

"Rexa? What's wrong?" I asked her.

Then, all of a sudden, I felt the same cramping pain that Rexa was feeling and I started crying.

As I was crying, Gia came over to me. Emma was right behind Rexa, watching her.

"Cheyenne, are you okay?" Gia asked me.

Then, Emma came over to us.

"Girls, I think this female dino is laying eggs." Emma said.

"I think that's what Cheyenne is feeling ,aren't you?" Gia said.

"Yes…" I said.

"This is so cool. The dino eggs are coming out to be red for the males and emerald green for the females." Emma said.

"We must tell Tyler about this." I said, after the pain went away.

Then, I had to stay behind with Rexa as Emma and Gia went to go get Tyler.

 **(Okay. That's kind of scientific. Dinos and humans can feel the same thing but, both weren't around at the same time period. What will happen next? Will Kendall and Tyler come out to find Cheyenne and help? Well, you're about to find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please continue to comment and continue to tell me to update. Thanks**


	2. We Know Now

This starts from Tyler's POV:

"Has anyone seen my daughter, Cheyenne?" I asked as I was cleaning the tables.

Kendall then came into the room.

"Last time I checked, Tyler, she texted me 2 hours ago saying that she was on her way here." Kendall said.

"What's taking so long?" I asked.

"I don't know but, I hope she can respond to this text I'm about to send her." Kendall said.

Then, two girls came in.

"Mrs. Morgan?" Gia called Kendall's name.

"Tyler?" Emma called Tyler's name.

Kendall and I then turned around and saw Gia and Emma.

"What is it, girls?" Kendall asked.

"Cheyenne's with her T-Rex zord, Rexa, and she and Rexa are both experiencing pain." Gia said.

"Cheyenne feels like she wants to lay an egg too." Emma said.

Kendall's POV:

"Where is she?" I asked the girls, concerned about our little girl, Cheyenne.

"She's in the woods, I think." Emma said.

"Wait a minute…You said with her t-rex zord Rexa, correct?" Tyler asked.

"Yes." Emma and Gia said, together.

"Shelby, Riley, Koda, Chase, and Sir Ivan." Tyler called their names.

Shelby, Riley, Koda, Chase, and Sir Ivan came running.

"Yes, Sir Tyler?" Sir Ivan responded.

"I need all of you to come with me, Kendall, and these two girls to help us find Cheyenne. She's in the woods with Rexa." Tyler said.

Then, we all began to follow Gia and Emma to find Cheyenne.

 **(Okay. So, now, Tyler and Kendall are worried about their daughter, Cheyenne, and now, Gia and Emma are going to show the whole gang where Cheyenne is. What will happen next? Will the gang reach Cheyenne and Rexa in time? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please continue to tell me to update. Thanks**


	3. Find Cheyenne, Get Her Back To HQ

This chapter starts with Gia's POV:

"It's been 3 hours and we still haven't found Cheyenne yet." Shelby said, complaining.

"Split up. Tyler, you and Kendall go in the direction where Cheyenne's T-Rex zord might have landed. Koda and Ivan, you two look up in the trees to see if you can see her T-Rex zord far from there. Chase and Riley, you two head back to that Dino Museum and Shelby and Emma, you two look in the west direction while I'll go and call the rest of the Megaforce." I told everyone.

Then, everyone split up.

Kendall's POV:

As Tyler and I were looking in the direction Gia told us to look, all of a sudden, we heard a loud ROARRR and then, a scream.

Then, Ivan landed, using his ptera wings.

"I found Cheyenne and her T-Rex zord. They are right over there." Ivan said, pointing over to where they were.

"Cheyenne doesn't look good." Koda said.

Then, Shelby and Emma came over to us.

"There she is." Shelby said, pointing to where my female T-Rex zord, Rexa was sitting.

Then, we ran over to them.

Tyler's POV:

When we got over to where Cheyenne and her T-Rex zord was, I picked Cheyenne up and placed her in my arms.

"So, what do we do now?" Koda asked.

"We take Cheyenne back to HQ." Kendall said.

"But, what about my T-Rex zord? I CAN'T LEAVE HER!" Cheyenne said, now beginning to cry.

"Don't worry, Cheyenne, I'll keep an update on her, okay?" Kendall said.

"Okay, Mommy." Cheyenne said.

Then, everyone met back up and we all went our separate ways.

 **(Okay. So, Cheyenne's worried about her female T-Rex zord. What will happen next? Will they monitor all the other zords? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please continue to tell me to update. Thanks**


	4. The Female Zords Lay Eggs

Meanwhile, on Dino zord Island, all of the male dino zords were going hunting while all of the female zords stayed behind.

As all of the female dino zords were sitting around, all of a sudden, Ankyla, the female Ankylo zord started laying light blue eggs. 3 of them, actually.

Just as soon as that happened, Tricera, Rapta, Stega, Para, Ptera, Titana, Pacha, Plesia, and Maia started laying their eggs.

 **(Okay. So, now, all of the female dino zords began to lay their eggs. What became of Rexa? Well, she actually was sent back to Dino Zord Island. What will happen next? Well, you'll just have to find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please continue to tell me to update. Thanks**


End file.
